In conventional agriculture, plants are planted in agricultural lands for cultivation. In order to grow and harvest the plants, the conventional agriculture requires an aisle for people to move between the plants in soil. Hence techniques for such conventional agriculture have problems of low land-use efficiency and uneven growth among the plants depending on where the plants are planted.
In order to overcome the problems, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) exemplifies a plant cultivation system. The plant cultivation system utilizes a transporting conveyor to circularly move containers having plants. At multiple locations above the transporting conveyor, irrigation devices are located to supply the plants with liquids such as water. When the transporting conveyor moves the containers below the irrigation devices, the irrigation devices discharge liquid to the plants in the containers. Such structures make it possible to eliminate the need for aisles for a grower to move on, which contributes to an increase in land-use efficiency.